Christmas Shoes
by Zorua
Summary: Retelling of the Christmas Shoes song. With Phineas as the man in line; but who is the kid's mom... who is sick; and can Phineas cure them? Challenge #8


**(The six of us are in a cozy cabin; a fire is burning in the fireplace, a Christmas tree is in the corner lit up, outside it's lightly snowing. N and White are curled up under a blanket on the red couch; Angel is lying on her stomach, her head resting on her knuckles and legs up in the air; lying up in the rafters wings spread out, Maya's staring up at the ceiling; Candice is sitting on the bed, her gaze set firmly on her feet; I am in an old comfortable rocking chair, sitting in my lap is a thick book titled: **_**Hit It With a Rock: Fanfiction Parodies and Songfics.)**_

**Me: Alright guys gather 'round; it's getting close to Christmas, and Myron Greenleaf wants a Christmas story. We have a few; which should I read?**

**Angel: Bludolf the Blue Billed Platypus!**

**White: The Twelve Doofs of Christmas.**

**Maya: Whatever Stinkfly3 wrote.**

**Me: *Glare***

**N: How the Mewtwo stole Christmas… and didn't give it back.**

**Me: N, that isn't even a Phineas and Ferb story. Besides I was thinking we should let Candice choose; seeing as we weren't able to get her home, and she's done such an amazing job adjusting.**

**Candice: Are you sure? I don't even know any of the story titles.**

**Me: Just tell me who or what you want it to be about.**

**Candice: Something with Phineas.**

**Me: Funny or touching?**

**Candice: What?**

**Me: Do you want to laugh; or would you rather have your heart strings tugged?**

**Candice: Umm… the second, I guess.**

**Me: I think I've got just the thing. Angel I think you have my phone; could you put on Christmas Shoes?**

**Angel: Original or Rock version?**

**Me: Original; the Rock version won't give us the mood I'm looking to create. That goes for you readers too. Is everybody comfy?**

**Maya: Zorua, will you just get reading?**

**Me: *Nods* Once upon a time, seventeen years from now; in the city of Danville…**

* * *

><p>Twenty-nine year old Phineas Flynn stood in line; it was Christmas Eve, yet he felt no joy. Something about malls seemed to suck the Holiday spirit right out of him. He wanted nothing more than to be home, with Isabella and the twins; but he was here finishing the Christmas shopping. Glancing down at his watch the red haired inventor groaned; at this rate he wouldn't get to tell his son and daughter a bed time story.<p>

Looking back up at the register; the impatient man noticed a small boy just ahead of him in line. His clothes were old and heavily used; tares throughout the shirt and pants only reinforced this fact. He was pacing back and forth, in the small space he had; without leaving the line. His gloveless frostbitten hands held a pair of shoes; they were pink and red, with white and black sparkly shoelaces.

His turn soon arrived, handing the elderly cashier the shoes; he pulled out a beaten up plastic baggy filled with pennies. Phineas was shocked at what the young boy told the man ringing him up. "Sir, I want to buy these shoes; for my mama please. It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size. Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time. You see she's been sick for quite a while; and I know these shoes will make her smile. And I want her to look beautiful if mama meets Jesus tonight."

Counting the coins seemed to take years; finally the cashier finished, turning back to the boy with a pained expression. He apologized to the boy, "I'm sorry son; there's not enough here."

His hands flew into the stained mess he called pockets; digging franticly for more money. Finding nothing he turned to Phineas; explaining exactly why his mom deserved the shoes. "Mama made Christmas good at our house; though most years she just did without. Sir tell me what I'm going to do; somehow I've got to buy these Christmas shoes."

Phineas threw down his debit card without a second thought; the pieces of what he had to do falling into place. "Thank you so much mister; mama's gonna look so great."

"It's no problem…" He left the end of his sentence hanging hoping to gain the information he needed; to find this kids family.

"I'm Kyle Train," he answered. Phineas' jaw dropped; he knew that last name, heck he had gone to the wedding.

"You wouldn't happen to be Stacey's son would you?" Kyle nodded; Phineas now racked his brain, trying to remember if Candice had mentioned her friend getting sick. Nothing came to mind; well he'd get the details from his sister. Pulling his phone out; he pressed five on his speed dial, he waited for the other person to answer.

After Candice answered; they exchanged greetings, and Candice gave the details of what Stacey was sick with. "Candice, I need you to meet me at the front of the mall." Phineas paused here allowing his sister to answer. "How do I know you're at the mall? You always have last minute Christmas shopping; but that doesn't matter right now. I need you to come take Stacey's son home; I need to get a hold of: Isabella, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, Gretchen, Ginger, Adyson, and Caddie to convince them to come here and help." He one more allowed Candice to reply, lowering his voice before continuing. "Isn't it obvious? We're going to give them the best Christmas ever; and cure Stacey. Tell Cole not to worry about repaying any of us; it's the least we can do to repay him and Stacey. Alright I'll see you soon."

Hanging up Phineas turned back to the now confused Kyle; giving him a warm smile he asked, "Have you written your letter to Santa yet?"

"No, Daddy said Santa had a cold this year and didn't want mommy to get any sicker; so he wouldn't be stopping by this year."

"Don't worry Kyle; I'll make sure Santa is well enough to make a stop by your house. Just wait with me until my sister gets here; she's going to take you home. If you and any of your siblings will write letters to Santa give it to her; she's one of Santa's helpers and will make sure it gets to him." He explained, sending out a mass text; begging for help and apologizing for interrupting their holiday. To his ever growing surprise everyone agreed. No one seemed to care about the date; Vanessa even volunteered to Babysit, not caring it was her and Ferb's anniversary.

Candice soon arrived with the two letters. They didn't help any in finding gifts; since Kyle and his sister Suzy both wanted one thing, their mother to get well again. The rest of the night was spent: shopping, wrapping, getting Buford into the Santa outfit and creating the cure; but thankfully by the time Christmas morning rolled around Phineas was able to fulfill every one of his promises; the looks on both children's faces that Christmas morning as Buford walked in dressed as Santa was something that would stay with everyone there for life.s

Years down the road, Phineas would look back at that Christmas Eve and realize something. That boy had bent sent by god, to remind him what Christmas was all about; and once reminded he never forgot.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I hope you liked it.<strong>

**Candice: Thank you Zorua; it's just what I needed.**

**Me: Oh, and Candice.**

**Candice: Yeah?**

**Me: I know being here isn't what you wanted; but welcome to the family.**

**Candice: Thanks; it means a lot to me.**

**Angel: Zorua, teacher says whenever a chapter ends with a parody being read, an angel gets their wings.**

**Me: Sounds like a good idea; but which one should we read?**

**N: How the Mewtwo Stole Christmas!**

**Maya: *Shrugs* Sounds like it could be fun.**

**White: I would prefer Creeper Christmas.**

**Me: Angel said a parody not a songfic. Now let me see… here it is. But before we begin we have to wish the readers a merry Christmas; and a happy new year, seeing as we most likely won't be here next Friday.**

**Angel: Where will we be Zorua?**

**Me: Lava springs in Idaho. Now let's wish the reader the season's greetings.**

**All: Merry Christmas!**

**Maya: And have a rockin' New Year!**

**Candice: And if it's not too much; please review.**

**White: Hit it Zorua!**

**Me: *Clears throat* "All the Pokémon in Whyville loved Christmas a lot; but there was one Pokémon who did not…"**


End file.
